


Ain't it Thrilling (you can do the job when I'm in town)

by unproductivepeanut (peanutmeg)



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutmeg/pseuds/unproductivepeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt had plans for the weekend. But that was before his late exit from his classroom introduced him to the new student who believes Kurt's there to give him the latest NYADA tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't it Thrilling (you can do the job when I'm in town)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I had two ideas for the prompt, so here's the second response to "Guide" for the 07 challenge. Also, a special thanks to dlanadhz for the beta!

Klaine Advent

07 – Guide

 

Kurt resists the urge to yell when the metal arms of the binder clip snap back, the piece bouncing along the tiled floor as his sheet music scatters in waves around him. Of course his stack is just thick enough that the clip refuses to fit.

It’s been that kind of day.

He sighs and begins picking up the paper, grateful the fall didn’t result in torn or crumpled pages, even if they are horribly out of order. Luckily his classmates had rushed out as soon as the class ended, eager to begin their weekends. At least he’s alone with this dishevelment.

Finally stacking all the sheets minutes later, Kurt eyes the binder clip before leaving it on the floor; he’s not about to risk the explosion of papers again. He rearranges his bag instead, leaving the front pocket empty so he can just slide in the annoyingly thick sheet music. He shrugs into his coat then, glancing around the room to ensure he got everything, before pulling on his messenger bag, more than ready to escape the dull classroom.

Even if that means braving the freezing temperatures outside.

He manages two steps in the hallway before a shout has him stopping, turning to face the caller.

The _cute_ caller.

“Sorry! I know I’m late.” Kurt narrows his eyes in confusion, but stays silent, waiting for more information. “I just – I missed my exit on the subway and then I couldn’t find the right building and –” The stranger stops, catching his breath and finally meeting Kurt’s gaze. “I’m Blaine. I probably should have started with that?” He offers a shy smile and shakes Kurt’s hand. “Sorry, again. You’ve probably been waiting –”

“Not long at all, actually,” Kurt interrupts. “There was an unfortunate incident with a binder clip.”

“You won, I hope?” And _oh_ , Blaine is flirting back. Kurt resists the urge to break into a victory dance.

“Of course,” Kurt answers, reshouldering his bag.

“Well, I’m glad to know at least someone can save me from maniacal binder clips…”

The sentence trails, and it takes Kurt a moment to realize he hasn’t given his name. “Kurt!” His name comes out a touch too loud, and he feels his cheeks heating with a blush even as he wishes he were closer to the wall – he has the sudden urge to bang his head against it. “I’m Kurt,” he finishes, hoping his smile makes up for his sudden ineptitude with basic social skills.

“Well Kurt,” Blaine takes a step closer, “I know I missed orientation and math placement, but since you were here, does that mean I can still get the tour?”

And suddenly it clicks; Blaine must be an incoming Freshman (starting a term late) – visiting high schoolers don’t have orientation, and they certainly don’t have to take the horrendous math placement exam.

Blaine will be attending NYADA .

Kurt might, possibly, see him on a daily basis.

“I think that can be arranged,” Kurt replies, mentally running through what he knows of campus and which buildings will be locked for the weekend.

“Thank you!” The honest gratitude in Blaine’s voice gives Kurt pause – such sentimentality is rare in New York.

“It’s not a problem,” Kurt assures, taking a moment to appreciate the small music notes dotting Blaine’s bowtie, “You might want to take notes though,” Kurt teases, “you’re getting the Kurt Hummel Tour – complete with all of NYADA’s best kept secrets. I don’t give this tour to just anyone.”

“I’ll be sure to keep up, then,” Blaine promises, falling into step close enough that his fingers – gloveless despite the cold – brush Kurt’s as he walks.

Kurt ducks his head to hide his smile and instead begins talking, letting Blaine know which dorm to avoid – even if it means an added fee for a last-minute transfer – and which practice rooms in the Theatre building have the best acoustics. He points out his favorite spot in the library and which on campus café has coffee that isn’t just a mysterious brown colored liquid.

Blaine points out the statue that reminds him of his high school, and _of course_ Blaine went to a private school. When Blaine says the name, however, Kurt can’t help the little gasp that escapes in surprise even as his feet lock in place.

“Dalton in Westerville?”

“Yes I –”

“I almost transferred there,” Kurt admits, “my Sophomore year. But,” Kurt shrugs, “it didn’t work out. It was either Dalton during high school or keeping my college fund for _college_ , so…”

“Dalton was…safe,” Blaine says. Kurt feels his eyes widen at the word choice but wisely keeps his questions to himself – for now. “But I can see why you chose to wait for NYADA,” Blaine gives a vague gesture to the surrounding buildings, “and New York City is certainly a step up from small-town Ohio.”

“It’s an entire _floor_ above Lima,” Kurt agrees, “I –”

“Hummel!” Kurt startles at the shout, turning to see one of his classmates running toward him. “You –” The guy – James? Jared? Something with a ’J’ – pants for breath and Kurt shares a look with Blaine over James/Jared’s head. “You were still packin’ up – did you happen to see my phone in there? That’s the last place I remember seein’ it.”

“No.” Kurt remembers double- _triple_ checking the room to ensure he’d gathered all his sheet music. “It was empty, sorry.” He keeps the _now please leave_ to himself – no need for Blaine to see his faults on the first day.

The small smile James/Jared had managed to find falls at Kurt’s response, and he doesn’t even bother with a reply before running off again.

“Sadly NYADA doesn’t offer a course in manners –”

“You’re not a tour guide, are you.” It’s a statement, the words dull and tinged with embarrassment.

“No, that’s not something on my resume.” When he takes in Blaine’s downcast eyes, Kurt hurries to continuewith, “but I didn’t – _I don’t_ mind! I wouldn’t have offered if I did.”

“This is so embarrassing. I can’t believe –” Blaine covers his face with his hand. The tips of his ears had turned pink.

“No!” Kurt debates for a moment before deciding to risk it, reaching out to grasp Blaine’s hand before he changes his mind. “No – don’t be embarrassed!” Kurt takes it as a good sign that Blaine hasn’t withdrawn his hand. “I’m glad I got to show you campus.” Kurt tightens his hold before meeting Blaine’s gaze. “It’s not every day I get asked to escort a cute guy around.”

For a moment, Blaine simply stares, and Kurt holds his breath.

And then Blaine smiles.

“Well,” Blaine briefly ducks his head, though his cheeks are no less red when he looks back up, “How about I thank you for your time with a cup of coffee?”

“I’d love that,” Kurt murmurs, matching Blaine’s smile.

“I was hoping you might,” Blaine quips, “especially since it’s actually freezing out here and I have _no idea_ where to get coffee.”

“Lucky you have your own personal tour guide, then.”

“Very lucky,” Blaine agrees.

“Come on.” Kurt tugs Blaine’s hand. “You need to be introduced to the best cappuccino in the city.”

“Sounds like a date.”

Kurt’s fairly certain his smile borders on manic, but luckily Blaine doesn’t seem to mind.

 

 

 


End file.
